Everchanging
by Khitbash
Summary: And then I fell into pieces and she fell into me saying, "Play me a song. It's been too long since I've heard you sing."


**I'm not Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

Everchanging**

I could feel my pulse underneath my fingertips every time I touched his beautiful, smooth skin; and I knew he felt it too. He couldn't, however, feel the butterflies that fluttered in my stomach and made me crinkle my nose. He chuckled though and I knew he had noticed the involuntary twitch he loved so much. My knees grew weak. My chest throbbed and my heart had swelled so much that I thought it would break my ribs. It was like, with every crushing heartbeat I could feel him racing through my veins. And honestly, I'd never felt so alive.

With his arms wrapped around me, I felt incredibly breakable. His icy fingers traced tiny circles into the palm of my hand, leaving my skin tingling. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his closeness. He leaned down and drew his smooth lips across my shoulder and my mouth curled into a smile. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes, starring out my window at the sky. For the first time in what seemed like months, sun peeked out from in between the clouds. It was nothing compared to him. I turned, my legs tangling in the sheets and my heart skipped a beat as I saw Edward bathed in the morning glow.

My God, he was breathtaking in the morning.

His auburn hair fell over the pillow, standing out against the stenciled tree limbs that covered the pillowcase. His beautiful tawny eyes were focused on my collarbone but as they flashed up to meet my own, they held nothing but tenderness and love. His lips turned up into a half smirk and he kissed my forehead.

"Good morning, beautiful," He whispered, his voice gentle in my ear. He stopped doodling on my palm and turned his attention to some loose strands of hair, tucking them behind my ear. Goosebumps rose on my flesh and I shivered at his touch. It felt so unbearably good.

"Good morning, Edward," I recited, trying to sound seductive but my voice was rough with sleep. I frowned and cleared my throat, furrowing my eyebrows. He chuckled at my failed attempt and kissed the tip of my nose.

I playfully punched him on the arm, but realized I'd made a mistake when a mischievous look crossed his face. I gripped my chest in mock desperation, my face twisting into what I hoped was a look of fear.

"No, Edward, please don't," I exclaimed, my voice full of distress.

"Too late," He leaped at me, knocking us to the ground. I closed my eyes and prepared to hit my floor head on but the impact was much more painful as I landed against Edwards marble body. I opened my eyes, got one good look at his smirk and glared at him.

"What? I was provoked." His eyes burned into me, an innocent look playing across his face. I felt my heart melt and I smiled, rolling clumsily off of him. I hit the floor with a thud and tried my hardest not to whimper as I hit my elbow against the bed frame. I let out a gasp and Edward was there at once.

He leaned over me, eyes concerned, and lifted my arm up. He extended it slightly and closed his eyes, bringing his lips gently to the already forming bruise. He kissed the sore tenderly and then smiled at me. His gaze was level with mine, gauging my reaction.

"All better," He whispered.

I sat up to rest on my uninjured elbow and ran my hand through his messy hair. It was like velvet. I couldn't help how I reacted. I drew myself up and my lips collided with his. Despite all the danger, putting aside all he believed, he kissed me back. It was a kiss filled with passion, love, and unadulterated teenage hormones. His fingertips slid down my back, applying hardly any pressure, yet it was enough to send shock waves through me. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling us closer. My hands slipped underneath his t-shirt and I wasn't surprised when they met some resistance.

"Bella, we cant do this," Edward whispered hoarsely, clearly just as affected by me as I was by him. His hands were on mine, securing them in my lap. He rested his head on my shoulder and sighed. Apparently all danger hadn't been forgotten.

After about a minute of us sitting quietly like that, he lifted his head and gave me a smug grin. "Oh Bella, what am I going to do with you." It wasn't a question, more of an exasperated statement. Edward ruffled my hair and then kissed me on the forehead. He stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me effortlessly from the floor.

"How's the elbow?" He asked. In all of my excitement I had forgotten all about the injury that had caused all of this. It had begun to ache but I wasn't about to start complaining in front of Edward.

"I think I'll survive, but it could use another kiss." He kissed me on the lips and I smiled at him, "I meant my elbow, silly." I laughed. I stumbled tiredly over to my bed, plopping down on the edge. I fell backwards, sprawling across my lavender bedspread. My view of the ceiling was obscured when Edward leaned over me, cocking his head to the side with curiosity. I let the silence hang over us as I knew he was trying to figure out what I was thinking. We played this game a lot lately, he was never really fond of it. Something about him having a disadvantage. I always told him I was merely leveling the playing field.

I smirked at him and he squinted his eyes at me, trying to look mad. "I was just thinking about what we were going to do today now that the sun has made an appearance."

He laid down next to me, on his side, draping one arm over me. "You're just going to have to wait and find out." He said, and with lightning quick speed he was by my dresser. He tore through t-shirts and long sleeves and stopped as he came to a soft, brown sweater. He tossed a pair of gray jeans and the sweater at me. Being the gentleman he was, he stepped into the hallway and closed the door soundlessly behind him. I giggled and I knew he would be able to hear me from the other side of the door. I quickly changed into the clothes he had picked out for me, figuring he knew best how to dress appropriately for the weather.

I tugged on a pair of worn in shoes and pulled a brush through my hair before finally deciding I looked acceptable. I turned to leave and the door unexpectedly opened with my hand hovering over the knob. Edward was in my room then, and for a moment I thought he really could read my mind.

"So where are we going?"

"That's for me to know." Edward replied, once again.

Just as I was about to argue, Edward threw me over his back and took off out my open window. The cool morning air hit me full on and I tucked my face into his neck. His hair tickled my skin and I couldn't help but smile. He was so afraid to throw caution to the wind, that the only time he truly let loose was when he was running. I laughed at the childlike expression on his face. He had an ear to ear grin and was laughing with me. I leaned against him and enjoyed the feeling of the sun bearing down on me. I'd been so focused on him that I had hardly noticed when we stopped.

I collected myself, finding my footing and then we started through the woods. Within minutes I started to recognize my surroundings and began to get excited. I saw light and I knew that the trees were thinning and soon id be in the place I loved most. I tripped over a crippled, twisting trunk and stumbled out into the intense daylight. Thankfully Edward was there to keep me from falling.

Yellow, orange, and red flowers. That was all I could see as we stepped into the meadow. The wind shook the trees and swiped an array of green leaves around me. Spring had turned the field into an explosion of colors and the bitterness in the air made everything seem more severe. The leaves twisted in the air and swept my wavy, brown hair around me. I smoothed my hair back into a loose ponytail revealing eyes clear and pure as amber.

"It's beautiful." I whispered, too awestruck to break the silence.

"Yeah it is," I looked over and Edward was studying me, his eyes a beautiful golden brown. I couldn't take my eyes off him either. With his skin a shimmering dust of diamonds, he glowed in the light, seeming to transcend everything within view.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella" He said drawing closer to me.

That was when everything changed. In an instant, I was upon him, tempting him with all I had. Not because I wanted him, but because I wanted him to cross the line and become a danger to me. And I knew it wasn't me having these thoughts. But I felt like a visitor in my own head, watching as a terrible scene of my life played out. Frantic, I tried to scream to warn him, but no sound came out. I was trapped in my own body, unable to communicate or control my actions. And if I didn't think fast, Edward wouldn't be able to control himself and I'd die by the hands of the one person who'd done everything to preserve my humanity.


End file.
